The typical earphone that has been sold on the market are stereo earphones (or earplugs) having a 3-pole 3.5Φ terminal, and has a structure in which a cable connected to earphone heads at both ends from an input terminal is branched at an intermediate portion.
When the earphone is not used, the earphone is normally stored by being wound, and in this case, there is a problem (hereinafter, referred to as Problem-1) that the earphone is stored while the end of the earphone passes through the inside of a coil. When a part of the end is pulled, there is a problem that the coil is shortened and is tangled.
When the cable of the earphone is wound, there is a problem (hereinafter, referred to as Problem-2) that the coil is twisted, and when a part of the end is also pulled in the case of Problem-2, there is a problem that the earphone is tangled.